Le gardien de mes nuits
by iliadoka
Summary: Dans cet os nos chouchous ne sont pas encore en couple et il semblerait que Castle ait un rival mais qui est-il ? Os délire


**Nous voici de retour en duo avec cet os parti d'une idée complètement débile je dirais ! On s'est dit qu'au final c'était pas si débile que ça et même plutôt amusant, nous vous laissons juge.**

**Les jumelles Iliana et Madoka vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous vous amusiez autant à lire qu'on a eu a écrire !**

* * *

**Le gardien de mes nuits**

Etouffant à grande peine un bâillement, Kate s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, sentant ses jambes engourdies par une trop longue immobilité. Sa nuque la faisait souffrir, et elle passa sa main sur celle-ci en grimaçant. À cet instant, elle aurait bien apprécié un massage, tant elle sentait ses muscles se durcir sous ses doigts, signe de la tension extrême qu'elle avait endurée ces derniers temps. Ils avaient enfin résolu leur dernière enquête après des jours à se casser les dents dessus. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient pensé tenir le coupable, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre. Cela s'était au final conclu par une course poursuite dans New-York. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, ils avaient intercepté leur suspect à la sortie de la ville, et à la suite d'une lutte musclée, Kate avait écopé de quelques bleus tandis que son adversaire avait fini menotté à une civière. Malgré sa brillante victoire, la fatigue accumulée et les coups qu'elle avait reçus l'avaient mise à bout, et elle voulait finir son rapport avant de rentrer chez elle pour savourer un repos bien mérité.

Voilà pourquoi elle était encore assise sur sa chaise, à compléter son dossier d'enquête. Vérifiant que toutes les pièces à conviction étaient bien présentes, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait le rapport d'autopsie de la victime, et elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait emporté avec elle plus tôt, et qu'il avait dû rester à la morgue. Voilà qui lui donnerait l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et de voir sa meilleure amie afin de discuter un peu à bâtons rompus. Se levant lentement, elle grimaça en sentant des fourmillements envahir ses membres inférieurs, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avoir été anesthésiée. Elle se sentait toute courbaturée et l'idée d'un massage intégral lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit. Et l'image de Castle, faisant courir ses mains sur ses muscles noués, la frappa de plein fouet. Se mordant la lèvre en sentant son corps frémir d'anticipation, elle soupira, consciente que cela n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Dommage, songea-t-elle avec regret.

Faisant quelques pas, elle scruta les lieux quasiment déserts à cette heure de la nuit, cherchant son écrivain des yeux, surprise de ne pas le voir assis sur sa chaise, comme à son habitude, et l'observer avec fascination tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes sur son petit carnet. Mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas parti sans lui dire au revoir, elle décida de laisser un mot sur sa chaise pour qu'à son retour il sache où elle était. Puis elle gagna l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la morgue où elle était certaine d'y trouver encore Lanie. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle devrait travailler tard pour finir l'autopsie du dernier corps en date qui lui avait été confié. Lorsqu'elle arriva en salle d'autopsie, elle trouva son amie penchée au-dessus du corps d'une adolescente d'à peine seize ans. Cela la fit grimacer, imaginant sans mal la douleur des parents.

Perdre un être cher était toujours difficile, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant, il n'y avait nullement besoin d'être parent pour comprendre la douleur que cela devait être. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Elle-même avait subi une tragédie dont elle ne s'était jamais remise…

« Hey Lanie » s'annonça-t-elle en la rejoignant tranquillement.

« Hey ma belle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à une heure pareille ? » s'étonna la légiste en se redressant pour toiser sa visiteuse inattendue.

« J'ai oublié, ici, le compte rendu d'autopsie de mon affaire et j'en ai besoin pour boucler mon rapport » expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste vers le bureau.

« Il est sur le dessus de la pile. Je comptais te l'apporter, mais j'ai oublié » l'informa Lanie avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça m'a donné un bon prétexte pour quitter mon bureau et me dégourdir les jambes » la rassura Kate en appuyant sa hanche contre une table d'autopsie inoccupée, tout en soupirant de lassitude.

« Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau !» commenta Lanie en l'observant d'un air critique, secouant la tête de désapprobation.

Lanie savait pertinemment que lorsqu'une enquête débutait, son amie se donnait à 200% pour la mener à son terme, quitte à en oublier de dormir ou de manger. Tout cela pour rendre justice à la victime et offrir la paix d'esprit aux familles, celle qu'elle n'avait pu avoir elle-même. Elle l'admirait pour cela, mais désapprouvait tout autant, car cela devenait trop souvent une affaire personnelle. Kate cherchait frénétiquement la vérité, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, et même si elle devait s'en bousiller la santé.

« Je n'ai pas dormi plus de quelques heures depuis le début de cette enquête » lui révéla Kate en se passant une main lasse sur le visage en soufflant de fatigue.

« Et je parie que tu n'es pas rentrée dormir dans ton lit » devina Lanie dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

« Non c'est vrai. J'ai opté pour la banquette de la salle de repos » avoua Kate avec un sourire penaud.

« Je suis surprise que Castle t'ait laissé faire ! » s'étonna Lanie en secouant la tête.

En effet, depuis le début de leur partenariat, Castle veillait sur Kate comme une poule sur ses poussins, et si au début ses attentions étaient quelque peu intéressées, aujourd'hui la jeune légiste avait compris qu'il s'inquiétait continuellement pour elle, simplement parce qu'il était fou de sa partenaire. Elle le voyait bien tous les jours par les regards qu'il avait envers son amie. « _Cet homme est véritablement mordu de toi ma belle et tu es folle de le repousser alors que tu partages cet amour_ » lui répétait-elle chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'entre eux c'était électrique, et les paris allaient bon train.

« Il n'est pas au courant…. » Marmonna Kate en baillant une nouvelle fois, ignorant le regard entendu de sa meilleure amie. « Mais ce soir, je te promets de passer la nuit dans mon lit, et de ne pas le quitter avant de très longues heures ! » affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire de jubilation à cette seule idée.

« Je comprends, tu dois être impatiente de retrouver sa compagnie ! » la taquina Lanie avec une moue rieuse en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

« Retrouver qui ? » demanda Castle en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, son regard luisant de jalousie, passant de l'une à l'autre, ce qui les fit sourire toutes deux.

« En effet Lanie, je suis plus qu'impatiente de le retrouver » répondit Kate en retenant son rire devant l'expression qu'affichait Castle.

Elle l'aurait giflé qu'il n'aurait pas paru plus choqué. Elle adorait ces moments où, par son attitude ouvertement possessive et jalouse, il lui faisait comprendre que ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé, et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle. D'un coup de hanche, elle s'écarta de la table et attrapa le dossier qu'elle était venue chercher avant de quitter la pièce, non sans échanger un regard rieur avec Lanie qui l'observa avec un mélange d'amusement et de désapprobation, amusée du jeu de perpétuelle provocation instauré entre ces deux-là. Mais elle craignait que Kate ne se brûle les ailes à ce jeu dangereux et finisse avec d'amers regrets. Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Castle regarda sa muse partir sans même songer à la suivre. Hors de question de jouer les espions, elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

« Qui doit-elle retrouver ? Est-ce que je le connais ? » finit-il par demander en se tournant, le cœur battant, vers la meilleure amie de sa muse, priant pour avoir mal compris.

« Bien sûr. Cela fait des mois que vous en entendez parler, même si ces derniers temps, elle a évité le sujet » répondit Lanie en classant machinalement ses dossiers, avant de sortir à son tour sans le regarder, craignant de laisser échapper ses éclats de rire.

A cet instant, elle était certainement loin d'imaginer, ce que les rouages tortueux du cerveau de l'écrivain inventaient. Assommé, Castle quitta les lieux comme dans un brouillard, cherchant à deviner l'identité de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa muse sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Lui qui avait cru que sa relation avec Kate était sur le point d'aboutir tombait de haut. Alors que les jours passaient et qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, se voyant régulièrement en dehors du poste, passant leurs soirées devant un film ou un bon repas, Kate avait encore une fois choisi un autre que lui, et visiblement, cet homme faisait partie de son passé, un ancien amant qui avait vraiment compté pour elle. A tel point qu'elle lui était de nouveau tombée dans les bras.

Une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Si cet homme était bien celui à qui il pensait, ce serait la fin de tout. Il ne supporterait pas de vivre ça une seconde fois. L'année où elle avait été avec ce cauchemar ambulant avait été terrible pour lui, pour son cœur déjà mis à rude épreuve. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que cet homme n'avait été qu'un exutoire, une façon de s'échapper. S'était-il fourvoyé ? Avait-il faussement interprété les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait depuis quelque temps ? Il ne savait plus que penser, que croire. Comme un automate, il quitta le commissariat sans même repasser par le bureau de Kate pour l'avertir de son départ. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, de voir son sourire qui lui ravissait l'âme et le cœur, lui enlevant toute volonté de s'éloigner d'elle et de la souffrance sans nom qu'elle lui infligeait sans en avoir conscience. Il rentra donc chez lui panser ses blessures, remerciant le ciel que sa mère et sa fille soient parties à Los Angeles.

Au moins n'aurait-il pas à répondre aux questions qu'elles n'auraient pas manqué de lui poser et auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il savait que d'un seul regard, Alexis aurait compris que quelque chose clochait, et en aurait instantanément imputé la responsabilité à Kate. Or sa fille n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être en colère contre Kate. Elle était suffisamment remontée contre elle sans qu'il jette de l'huile sur le feu. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait entendu, et Kate ne l'avait pas mené en bateau une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Secouant la tête de dépit, il poussa un profond soupir d'abattement en pénétrant chez lui. Il avança dans le noir et alla se terrer dans son bureau pour y ruminer sa peine, maudissant cet homme qui lui volait encore une fois sa muse…

De son côté, Kate s'empressa de boucler son rapport et de le déposer sur le bureau du capitaine avant de pouvoir enfin vider les lieux. Pressée de rentrer chez elle, elle envoya un message à Castle pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Bien que surprise de ne pas le voir revenir, elle supputa qu'il devait être en train d'essayer de faire dire à Lanie le nom de son mystérieux amant. Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'il avait faite. Si elle avait voulu la preuve qu'il espérait toujours voir leur relation évoluer, il venait de la lui fournir et cela la réjouissait au plus haut point car elle se sentait prête à franchir le pas avec lui. Elle lui dirait donc la vérité demain afin qu'il ne se fasse aucune fausse idée qui gâcherait l'évolution de leur relation. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait qu'une chose. Rentrer chez elle et dormir du sommeil du juste aussi longtemps que son métabolisme le lui demanderait.

Une fois chez elle, elle prit une douche rapide, et sans prendre le temps de manger, gagna son lit et s'endormit sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Ce fut un rayon de soleil joueur qui la tira des bras de Morphée, et comme un chat, elle s'étira longuement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, se sentant de nouveau en pleine forme.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » clama-t-elle avant de se lever souplement pour gagner sa salle de bain.

Puis s'habillant tranquillement, elle prit ensuite le temps de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner avant de retourner au 12th. Elle pouvait se permettre d'arriver plus tard que d'habitude sachant que les Gars la préviendraient si jamais une nouvelle affaire se présentait. Et comme elle était à jour dans ses dossiers, elle n'avait pas vraiment de travail qui l'attendait sur son bureau. D'autant plus que les heures supplémentaires de ces derniers jours, lui permettaient d'arriver quand elle le souhaitait, car le capitaine avait grimacé en découvrant le nombre d'heures qu'elle devrait lui payer. Elle pourrait même demander un congé exceptionnel sans que celui-ci ne lui soit refusé. Peut-être que Castle et elle pourraient partir en week-end dans les Hamptons après qu'ils aient parlé de leur avenir. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait si elle lui faisait une telle proposition, et elle eut soudain hâte de se retrouver à ses côtés.

Grimaçant en avalant son café, elle retrouva le sourire en songeant qu'à son arrivée, Castle l'attendrait sûrement, son nectar préféré dans une main, ses yeux bleus rieurs et sur son visage, son sourire ravageur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle vida sa tasse dans l'évier, et s'emparant de ses clés, quitta son appartement. Elle ne regrettait pas sa petite plaisanterie de la veille, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas de rival, qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais, qu'il était à présent le seul en course et qu'elle n'attendait plus que le bon moment pour le lui faire savoir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le voir de nouveau prendre ses distances et recommencer, sous ses yeux, à sortir avec d'autres femmes, simplement par dépit et vengeance.

« Pas question que je vive encore ça ! » grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents, secouant farouchement la tête.

Instinctivement, elle accéléra sensiblement et arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. Se garant sur sa place attitrée, elle s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, saluant les collègues qu'elle croisa, indifférente à leurs regards parfois trop insistants. Elle y était habituée. Certains audacieux avaient tenté de lui soutirer un rendez-vous, qu'elle avait gentiment refusé, mais elle réalisa que depuis qu'elle faisait équipe avec Castle, ce n'était plus arrivé, hormis avec Demming, mais leur histoire n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Elle avait rompu pour Castle, mais à cette époque, ce n'était pas le moment pour eux se dit-elle. Depuis, plus aucun autre flic ne lui avait proposé de sortir, comme si tous les pensaient en couple. Elle sourit à cette idée qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus tentante. Elle avait dit à Castle qu'elle serait bientôt là où elle le désirait, et peut-être était-il temps de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait atteint le croisement du chemin.

D'autant que, comme il le lui avait promis, il l'y avait attendue patiemment. Oui, il était plus que temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui. Elle l'inviterait donc à dîner afin de lui faire comprendre les choses, elle savait qu'elle devrait mettre le paquet. Elle l'avait tant repoussé, instauré tant de barrières entre eux que maintenant qu'elles étaient tombées, il serait difficile d'avancer sans être franche et ouverte. Explicite, elle pouvait l'être se dit-elle, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Bien décidée à clarifier les choses entre son écrivain et elle, elle sortit de l'ascenseur, cherchant la carrure imposante de son ombre, et fronça les sourcils en ne le voyant nulle part.

« Mais où est-il ? » s'étonna-t-elle, dépitée.

« Yo Beckett ! Castle semble s'offrir une grasse matinée aujourd'hui » lui répondit Ryan en surgissant derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Il faut dire que nous sommes partis tard hier » souligna-t-elle en dissimulant tant bien que mal sa déception.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions débordés par le travail » ajouta Esposito en désignant son bureau dépourvu du moindre dossier.

« Depuis notre arrivée, nous relisons de vieux dossiers pour que Gates ne nous accuse pas de nous rouler les pouces » lui révéla l'irlandais en lui montrant quelques dossiers qu'il rapportait des archives.

« Moi, je vais commencer par faire le tri dans mes mails parce qu'ils doivent saturer ma boîte de réception ! » décida Kate en allumant son PC.

L'absence de Castle la désappointait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il était toujours là, affaire ou pas ces temps-ci, juste pour être avec elle, elle l'avait deviné, mais au fond, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle savait que même s'il était rentré chez lui, il avait aussi peu dormi qu'elle ces derniers jours, obsédé par leur affaire. Alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être resté au lit plus tard aujourd'hui, pas en sachant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'offrir ce luxe. Mais contrairement à Castle, son absence ne serait pas passée auprès de Gates. En soupirant, elle s'attela au nettoyage de sa boîte mail, lisant et archivant les différentes notes de service ou informations qui pourraient lui servir. Sans qu'elle y prête attention, le temps fila, et ce furent les grondements de son estomac qui lui apprirent que l'heure du déjeuner était passée. Relevant les yeux, elle constata deux choses coup sur coup. La première, qu'il était près de 14 heures, et la seconde, que Castle n'était toujours pas là pour son plus grand désarroi.

Ce n'était pas normal, il aurait dû arriver depuis un moment, planter un café sous ses yeux et attendre un sourire de sa part, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux entamant une discussion silencieuse avec elle alors qu'elle savourait son breuvage favori. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda si sa farce de la nuit dernière était responsable de cette absence. Il avait déjà agi comme cela avec elle, s'éloigner alors qu'il pensait toutes chances avec elle évanouies. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, elle décida de se rendre au loft.

« Si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet… » marmonna-t-elle en attrapant sa veste. « Je sors déjeuner » lança-t-elle en direction des Gars, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur.

« Ok. Nous vous appellerons si jamais une nouvelle enquête se présente » approuva Espo sans même lever le nez du dossier qu'il lisait tout en engloutissant des pâtes chinoises.

Sur un hochement de tête, Kate quitta les locaux et prit la direction du loft, bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec son idiot d'écrivain, mais à sa grande surprise, elle se cassa les dents sur une porte désespérément close. Mais où était-il passé ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non, Castle était une célébrité. S'il avait eu un accident, la nouvelle ferait déjà la Une de tous les journaux, et elle en aurait été avertie, si ce n'est par Alexis, alors par Martha. Malgré tout, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle sentit un sentiment d'urgence l'envahir. De plus en plus inquiète, dévorée par un mauvais pressentiment, elle tenta de l'appeler, mais l'appel resta sans réponse. Il n'ignorait jamais ses appels sauf lorsqu'il était furieux contre elle. En soupirant, elle dressa la liste des endroits où il pourrait se trouver, mais elle les élimina un à un. S'il avait eu rendez-vous avec sa maison d'édition ou Paula, il l'en aurait avertie afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son retard.

Délaissant sa voiture, elle déambula à travers les rues, et ce fut le rire d'enfants qui lui fit réaliser où elle se trouvait, il ne pouvait être que là, elle en avait la certitude. Souriante, elle marcha dans les allées du parc, gagnant instinctivement ce lieu si cher à son cœur, au sien également espéra-t-elle, et son sourire s'accentua en avisant une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où, même floutée ou au milieu d'une foule, celle qu'elle chérissait depuis des années. Voilà donc où il se cachait depuis tout ce temps.

« Vous savez que vous avez passé l'âge de venir faire de la balançoire en plein après-midi ? » le taquina-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un silence s'instaura entre eux, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, tant le silence entre eux en disait souvent plus long que des discours sans fin. Elle sourit, heureuse simplement d'être à ses côtés. Ils étaient épaule contre épaule, comme souvent, et elle savoura ce simple effleurement. Inconsciemment, ils avaient besoin depuis toujours de ce contact, ils avaient toujours envahi l'espace vital de l'autre sans s'en offusquer, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Cette scène lui en rappela d'autres, et elle comprit qu'elle aurait dû deviner plus tôt qu'il serait ici. Cet endroit était important pour eux. C'était sur ces balançoires que certains moments clés de leur relation s'étaient joués. Et visiblement, ils étaient face à un autre de ces instants critiques, celui qui les ferait évoluer. Elle le sentait dans la façon dont les épaules de Castle s'étaient crispées au son de sa voix, et à son silence inhabituel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Castle ? » finit-elle par demander, ne supportant plus ce silence entre eux qui devenait pesant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur en se tournant enfin vers elle, ses yeux bleus scintillant d'un cocktail explosif de sentiments contenus à grande peine, qu'elle ne lui voyait que rarement.

« Vous dire quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en avisant son regard morne et abattu.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Josh et vous étiez de nouveau en couple ? » clarifia-t-il, ses mains se crispant autour des chaînes de la balançoire au point d'en blanchir leurs jointures.

Aïe. Elle n'aurait pas dû le taquiner la nuit dernière, elle était allée trop loin. Voilà qu'il pensait qu'elle s'était remise avec Josh, chose complètement ridicule au demeurant. Peut-être Lanie lui avait-elle dit quelque chose qui le lui avait laissé entendre ? Elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa meilleure amie, parce qu'au lieu de l'aider, elle venait de la placer en fâcheuse posture. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement risible qu'elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Comment pouvait-il voir Josh comme une menace sérieuse ? Même lorsqu'elle sortait encore avec lui, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Et c'était en s'en rendant compte après son shoot lors de sa longue introspection, qu'elle avait compris qu'il était temps de rompre. Alors non, elle n'allait sûrement pas commettre la même erreur deux fois.

« Je pensais que nous étions amis » ajouta-t-il tristement en baissant les yeux vers le sol, la sortant de ses pensées.

« Nous le sommes Castle, et si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! » déclara-t-elle en riant franchement devant l'expression de chien battu de son partenaire.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Beckett, vous avez dit que vous étiez impatiente de le rejoindre hier ! » marmonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard blessé qui la fit fondre et lui donna l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le rassurer.

« C'est vrai oui » rit-elle un peu plus, incapable de s'en empêcher tant la situation était cocasse. « Il est vrai que je l'adore. Il est tendre, accueillant et toujours disponible pour moi » admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'amusement.

« Et ça dure depuis longtemps ? » voulut savoir Castle de plus en plus abattu, serrant les poings sur ses genoux en soufflant afin de ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

« Depuis des années ! » approuva-t-elle, le regard étincelant de rire.

« Je vois… c'est sérieux alors entre vous…. » commenta Castle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh oui, très. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui plus d'une nuit ou deux » approuva-t-elle en riant de nouveau.

Serrant de nouveau les poings, comme pour mieux encaisser cet uppercut, Castle se mura dans le silence, de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il en était fou et elle parlait librement de cet homme avec lui, comme elle se confierait à Lanie. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses sentiments, il n'arrivait plus à les cacher, il fallait être aveugle ou fou pour ne pas le voir et elle se jouait de lui en exposant son bonheur sous son nez. Bien sûr il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit avec lui. Alors il préférait se taire pour ne pas la perdre comme amie, si ce n'était que cela qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Mais une question le taraudait, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Pourtant il comprenait toujours lorsque Kate avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ou qu'un homme lui tournait autour. Il avait comme un radar quand il s'agissait de la vie amoureuse de Kate Beckett.

À chaque fois qu'un homme l'avait regardée avec insistance, et cela c'était produit souvent, il l'avait vu, encore plus lorsque l'intéressement était partagé. Mais pas cette fois. Rapidement, il chercha à se souvenir d'un signe qu'il aurait ignoré, mais rien ne lui vint.

« En fait, il m'arrive de me laisser aller à le rejoindre en pleine journée, tant sa compagnie m'est agréable, et à avoir des difficultés à le quitter le matin » poursuivit-elle tranquillement, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le faire marcher.

Elle voulait qu'il se dévoile, qu'il se batte pour elle, qu'il lui crie qu'il la voulait et qu'il en avait assez d'attendre son bon vouloir. Elle voulait qu'il se comporte en homme amoureux qu'elle espérait qu'il soit. Castle tressaillit à cette annonce, de plus en plus perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, mais il ne savait pas quoi au juste. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais Kate n'avait parlé d'un de ses amants de cette façon, du moins pas avec lui.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez amoureuse à ce point » commenta Castle en faisant la grimace, ravalant difficilement sa salive.

« Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais, pas en ce qui le concerne, lui » le contredit-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

« Ah non ? » s'étonna Castle en retrouvant l'espoir.

Si ce n'était que sexuel, il y avait encore une chance pour qu'il parvienne à détourner Kate de cet homme. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, aussi bon amant que cet inconnu pouvait être, il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec lui, car lui, il la connaissait par cœur. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, la même fréquence radio. Il ne se contenterait pas de coucher avec Kate, il lui ferait l'amour, et ça ferait toute la différence. Oui il l'aimerait de toute son âme, l'amènerait là où elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme à travers leurs ébats. Il lui ferait sentir qu'elle était unique, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie...

« Non. Avec lui c'est plus primal… un besoin vital et profond, quelque chose dont je ne veux ni ne peut me passer » lui expliqua-t-elle en reprenant cette expression rêveuse si craquante qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite.

« Vous l'avez bien caché en tout cas ! » commenta-t-il d'un ton acide. « Vous le gardez menotté à votre lit ? » s'enquit-il avec ironie, grimaçant sans cacher le moins du monde son dégoût.

A ces mots, Kate explosa littéralement de rire, et craignant de tomber de la balançoire qui tanguait sous les secousses impulsées par son corps, elle se leva et fit quelques pas, espérant ainsi se calmer. Décidément Castle n'apportait que du bonheur dans sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir rire ainsi après la mort de sa mère. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu penser retrouver le sourire, mais depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son écrivain farfelu, ses jours étaient devenus plus lumineux. Elle le regarda tendrement et à cet instant son cœur s'emballa, tant il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on avait confisqué son jouet préféré. Elle aimait tellement ce décalage chez lui entre l'homme sérieux qu'il pouvait être dans les situations dangereuses, le père attentionné et responsable, et cet enfant qui s'amusait de tout, cet homme-enfant qui l'avait tellement exaspérée au départ. Elle avait dit un jour à Castle, que les choses que l'on appréciait le plus chez un être pouvaient devenir ce qu'on détestait le plus. L'inverse était visiblement vrai.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré s'il est si important pour vous ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit redoubler ses rires, avant d'ajouter en voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, bien au contraire : « Ravi de voir que ma jalousie vous amuse autant ! »

A ces mots, les rires de Kate se stoppèrent net, et elle fit vivement volteface pour plonger son regard dans celui de son écrivain. Il venait de dire qu'il était jaloux, en avait-il seulement conscience ? Elle en doutait, les mots qui sortent du cœur, sont souvent prononcés sans le vouloir.

« Pourquoi seriez-vous jaloux, Castle ? » s'enquit-elle, le cœur battant la chamade, s'empêchant de sourire pour ne pas lui montrer sa joie à l'idée qu'il puisse être jaloux.

« Vous le savez très bien » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, frottant ses paumes sur ses cuisses, se sentant soudainement ridicule de ne pas avoir pu maitriser ses mots.

Pourtant depuis sa déclaration, il avait veillé à ne pas dire des choses qui le trahiraient, du moins la plupart du temps, même si ses actes, eux, était assez probants. Il avait mis comme une barrière supplémentaire entre eux, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas la brusquer, pour lui laisser le temps.

« Mais une femme a parfois besoin d'entendre les mots Castle, elle ne veut pas avoir à toujours deviner » répliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction, comme pour l'encourager à s'ouvrir à elle.

Elle voulait qu'il lui dise à nouveau, qu'il prononce ces mots qui l'avaient maintenue en vie, qu'il se déclare alors que leurs vies n'étaient pas en jeu.

« Parfois, je me dis que je ferais aussi bien de renoncer…. » poursuivit-il comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. « Avoir votre amitié est déjà plus que je ne m'attendais à obtenir au début de notre improbable partenariat…. » énonça-t-il avec défaitisme.

A ces mots, Kate fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Si elle ne faisait rien, il allait lui dire que leur chemin se séparait ici, et qu'il mettait un terme à leur partenariat. Et de cela, il n'était pas question, pas encore. Elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu aussi triste et sérieux, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se convaincre que tout était fini entre eux avant même d'avoir véritablement commencé. Elle le voulait lui, et si au départ elle s'était amusée de la situation, elle ne riait plus du tout à présent. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il reprit la parole.

« Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il vous rende heureuse, j'ai toujours voulu que vous le soyez ! » conclut-il en souriant doucement. « Mais j'aurais aimé que vous me le présentiez, je pensais que notre amitié comptait un tant soit peu pour vous, qu'elle était aussi importante pour vous qu'elle l'est pour moi » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête de résignation, la gorge se serrant d'émotion contenue.

Encore une fois il aurait voulu fuir, tel un adolescent devant sa première déception amoureuse, le cœur brisé. Il avait mal, si mal que la fuite s'imposait, mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter, de l'éloigner d'elle.

« Castle, le jour où vous ferez sa connaissance, cela signifiera que notre relation a pris un tournant plus intime » lança-t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui, cherchant à capter ce regard bleuté qu'elle adorait tant.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « J'ignorais que vous étiez partisane des plans à trois Lieutenant ! » s'exclama-t-il en la dévisageant comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

« Je ne le suis pas Castle ! » fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer, même si une nouvelle envie de rire la démangea.

Décidément, son imagination le desservait parfois, l'empêchant de voir les signaux, le feu de forêt qu'elle avait allumé afin qu'il comprenne ses intentions. Et même si c'était frustrant, surtout en ce moment, elle trouvait ça attendrissant, de voir qu'il pouvait à ce point manquer de confiance en lui quand il s'agissait d'eux.

« Mais vous venez de dire que… » protesta-t-il en se grattant la tête d'incompréhension, sentant une migraine pointer dans son crâne.

« Castle, vous êtes vraiment bête parfois… » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Fronçant les sourcils, Castle se repassa toute la discussion depuis le début, lorsqu'il avait entendu la conversation entre Lanie et sa muse. Il n'avait vraiment prêté attention qu'à la dernière réplique, et à présent, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Mais il n'avait pas voulu que Kate l'accuse d'avoir espionné une conversation privée. A présent, il s'en mordait les doigts, parce qu'il aurait peut-être compris ce dont il retournait s'il l'avait fait. Au lieu de cela, il s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. Mais de qui Kate pouvait-elle bien parler si elle n'avait personne dans sa vie ? Surtout de façon si intime et avec ce brin de je ne sais quoi qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Oubliant qu'il était sur une balançoire, il voulut s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège afin de réfléchir, et il se laissa aller en arrière, regrettant son geste à la seconde où il se sentit tomber à la renverse sans pouvoir se retenir, sa carrure jouant contre lui.

« Castle ! » entendit-il la voix de Kate s'écrier avant que sa tête ne heurte rudement le sol.

Assommé, il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre Kate pester contre lui alors qu'elle le relevait, sa voix était dure, mais un brin d'inquiétude y était perceptible. Il tenta un sourire mais un haut de cœur le fit se raviser. Il laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de sa partenaire, n'arrivant plus à la maintenir droite. Ensemble, ils titubèrent plus qu'ils n'avancèrent. Vaguement, il eut conscience d'être installé sur le siège d'une voiture, sentant le souffle chaud de sa muse sur sa joue, et il l'entendit lui murmurer quelque que chose qu'il ne perçut pas, avant de sombrer dans les abimes. Lorsqu'il émergea de nouveau, il était allongé sur une surface douce et confortable qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Restant paupières clauses sans oser les ouvrir de peur que ses nausées ne reprennent, il gémit en portant une main à sa tête, et grimaça en sentant une énorme bosse à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne s'était pas raté.

Encore une chance qu'il ne se soit pas fendu le crâne et que Kate ait été là. En même temps si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas été si troublé et n'aurait pas oublié le support sur lequel il était assis. Clignant lentement des yeux, il tourna la tête en sentant une présence à ses côtés, et sourit en découvrant Kate assise près de lui.

« Alors, le trouvez-vous aussi agréable que moi ? » s'amusa-t-elle, un éclair de soulagement dans les yeux.

Il avait été dans les vapes plus de trois heures et elle s'était demandé si elle avait bien fait de l'amener chez elle plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. En secouant la tête, elle le vit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il se gratta le crâne puis la joue, réfléchissant à ce que les propos de sa muse pouvaient vouloir dire, avant que son regard ne s'illumine enfin, et qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il avait quand même compris. Cela avait été long, mais tout s'éclairait, à son plus grand soulagement.

« Oh oui, énormément ! » approuva-t-il, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée, « mais nous n'avons pas vraiment fait connaissance tous les trois » commenta-t-il en la couvant d'un regard brûlant, sentant son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, la torturant entre ses dents.

Ce geste le rendait fou, et il avait envie de délivrer cette pauvre malmenée, et de lui octroyer un traitement bien plus doux avec les siennes chaque fois qu'elle faisait cela.

« Hummm…. Peut-être une prochaine fois… » souffla-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire coquin, accompagné d'une œillade provocante.

Sur cette petite tirade lourde de sens, elle se leva souplement et s'écarta d'un pas, soulagée qu'il aille mieux. Il lui avait fait peur en tombant, et elle avait hésité à le conduire, en taxi, à l'hôpital avant d'opter pour son appartement qui était le plus proche. Mais son inconscience prolongée lui avait fait regretter son geste. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'appeler les secours juste avant qu'il ne se réveille enfin. Mais il allait lui falloir aller récupérer sa voiture, et maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle pouvait laisser son partenaire seul le temps de le faire. Sur un dernier regard, elle se détourna, prête à quitter la pièce, mais une main sur son bras la stoppa dans son élan. Et avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, Castle planant au-dessus d'elle, une lueur prédatrice et conquérante au fond des yeux qui la fit défaillir.

« La prochaine fois, c'est maintenant ! » lui assura-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir trop longtemps refoulé.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il plongea vers ses lèvres qu'il captura dans un baiser sauvage, passionné et exigeant, auquel elle répondit sans se faire prier, ravie de la tournure des évènements. Un gémissement lui échappa en sentant le corps de Castle couvrir le sien, leur désir se collant l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle refermait instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou, l'arrimant à elle en l'encerclant de ses longues jambes.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre le message… » haleta-t-elle lorsqu'ils mirent un terme à ce sensuel échange.

« C'est de ta faute, tu es douée pour brouiller mes capteurs, avec toi je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tu me fais perdre la tête ! » répliqua-t-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Se pressant contre lui, Kate sourit contre ses lèvres en songeant qu'à présent elle avait trouvé un nouveau gardien pour veiller sur ses nuits, et qu'à l'avenir, celles-ci seraient bien plus intéressantes qu'elles ne l'étaient jusqu'à maintenant. Au moins, si elle ne dormait plus beaucoup dans les jours à venir, ce ne serait plus seulement à cause de son travail… Et elle s'en réjouissait par avance…

* * *

**Voila c'est à vous nous espérons que cela vous a plus, nous adorons les délires du genre ! **


End file.
